Tomat Tsundere
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Maki hanyalah seorang sepupu bagi Naruto, tetapi bagi Maki, Naruto itu seorang lelaki yang ia sukai dari kecil. Gadis itu ingin sekali menjadi Kekasih Naruto, dan ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang kekasih bagi si pirang yang tak peka itu. Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, FICLET, And Many more Rating naik guys tak ada Lemon yang ada Lime!
1. Chapter 1

Maki berdiri sembari bersiul untuk mengurangi kebosanannya, ia saat ini sedang menunggu seseorang, gadis itu ingin berbicara dengan orang yang ia panggil tadi. Senyuman manis itu tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya saat beberapa Mahasiswa di tempat itu berjalan melewati dirinya, hatinya saat ini tengah berbahagia.

"Maki, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Naruto-sensei!" Maki sedikit tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba datang. "Kau mengejutkanku."

"Dan kau jangan memanggilku Sensei, kau boleh memanggilku kakak jika kau mau."

Maki kembali dibuat tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan serius, ada dua rona merah di kedua pipi tembemnya. "A-aku mau bilang sesuatu!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Katakan saja!"

"A-aku...uhhh...Akumenyukaimu!" Maki langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hah!?"

**..**

**.**

Di kantin, Naruto berkutat dengan Laptop miliknya, ia sedang membuat beberapa soal untuk kuis yang akan diberikan pada kelasnya Maki. Ngomong-ngomong soal Maki, ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Sambil meminum jus miliknya, ia terus membuat pertanyaan untuk kuis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Maki duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Ia meletakkan beberapa makanan dari vending machine. "Kak Naruto."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Maki yang membawa beberapa buah makanan. "Maki? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang agak bingung akan kelakuan dari sepupunya itu. "Tadi pagi aku sedikit bingung, kau berbicara apa tadi?"

Maki melirik kanan-kiri, kedua pipinya mulai diselimuti oleh rona merah. "A-aku..." Maki mendecih kecil, ia kemudian beralih mendekati Naruto dengan cara duduk di samping pemuda itu. Bibir plum miliknya mendekat ke telinga Naruto. "Kak, aku menyukaimu," bisik Maki yang membuat Naruto merinding disertai rona merah yang menyelimuti pipi pemuda itu.

"A-apa!?"

Maki mengangguk kecil sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

Maki terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia berkata. "Sejak aku masih kecil," cicit Maki, ia kemudian mencium pipi Naruto, lalu mengambil makanannya.

Naruto tak menyangka jika sepupunya yang satu ini menyukai dirinya sejak kecil. "Tapi kita masih sepupu, apa tak masalah?"

"Tidak, lagipula Ayah sudah merestuiku denganmu kak."

"..." Naruto tak membalas, ia langsung menepuk jidatnya saat itu juga. Kepala keluarga Nishikino ini sedikit nyeleneh dalam memberikan kewenangan kepada Maki. "Paman memang aneh orangnya."

"Apa?"

"Uh, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Okay, kita jadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu dari sang sepupu.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maki memasang wajah cemberut. Ia menatap Naruto yang dengan lahapnya memakan benerapa mangkuk Ramen. Maki tahu, jika Naruto sangat menyukai ramen. Tapi apa kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto bakal berakhir seperti ini?

"Kak, kita pergi ke tempat lain bagaimana?"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk terakhirnya. "Bisa sih. Mau kemana memangnya?"

Wajah Maki berubah cerah. "Ke tempat Karaoke! Bagaimana?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang miliknya. "Oke, kita berangkat!"

**.**

Maki harus dibuat kesal karena Naruto terus bernyanyi, dan lagunya pun hampir semuanya lagu Anime. Maki membuang napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Gantian aku yang menyanyi!" Maki merampas mic yang dipegang Naruto. Ia pun memilih lagu-lagu yang tersedia di sana, kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah judul lagu. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian memilih lagu tersebut.

"Maki, itu lagumu kan?"

Maki hanya tertawa kaku saat Naruto menanyakannya. "Ya begitulah Kak."

Naruto diam tak membalas, ia mulai mendengarkan suara indah yang dikeluarkan oleh sepupunya itu. Sejenak ia menikmati lagu tersebut dengan cara memenjamkan kedua matanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah ciuman yang menempel di bibirnya. Pemuda itu langsung membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang mencium bibirnya.

Naruto pun membalas ciuman tersebut, ia menekan kepala belakang Maki untuk memperdalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Maki. Keduanya menikmati ciuman itu, hingga mereka menarik bibir masing-masing. Maki memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Naruto, setelah ia dengan sengaja mencium dosen di kampusnya itu.

"Kau tau, mencium seorang Dosen adalah perbuatan yang tak sopan."

Senyuman manis Maki tak luntur dari wajah canitknya. "Tidak masalah jika kita sepasang kekasih."

"..."

"..."

"Memangnya kita sepasang kekasih?"

Maki menepuk jidatnya.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tomat."

Maki langsung mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah Tomat. "Kau memanggilku Tomat?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Hah? Tidak, memang ada apa dengan buah ini?"

"Aku saat SMA dulu, sering di ejek Tomat. Mungkin karena rambut merahku ini, aku sendirk benci dengan ejekan itu. Sungguh, aku merasa terganggu dengan itu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian meletakkan tomat itu di atas meja. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di kantint Universitas, mereka sedang makan siang. "Bagiku rambutmu itu sungguh indah, mirip dengan Ibu. Aku sangat menyukai rambut indahmu itu Maki."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Maki. "Tentu, aku suka sekali dengan rambutmu."

"Te-terima kasih," balas Maki dengan wajah yang sudah merona, ia memainkan ujung rambut merahnya.

"Sama-sama, Tomat."

Maki langsung melempar buku yang di bawanya tepat di wajah Naruto

**..**

**.**

Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tak peka itu ada kelebihannya tersendiri. Maki sendiri bersyukur mempunyai seorang pria seperti Naruto. Selain dewasa, Naruto juga mempunyai sisi romantis yang bisa membuatnya meleleh.

"Kak Naruto, kita ke Mall untuk makan siang? Atau bagaimana?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin membelikanmu sesuatu dan makan siang juga sekalian."

Maki tersenyum senang ketika Naruto akan membelikannya sesuatu. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Naruto ke sebuah tempat yang membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya. 'ini toko kosmetik kan?' batin Naruto yang melihat banyaknya kosmetik di sana.

Maki pun mengambil salah satu benda yang mungkin adalah incarannya. "Kak belikan aku ini!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia melihat harga yang tertera di benda itu. Ia langsung menatap Maki dengan senyuman indah miliknya. "Hey gadis cantik, ke hotel yuk."

"Kak!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love live School idol project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maki saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman kampusnya, dirinya sedikit menyesal karena mempunyai seorang kekasih nyeleneh seperti Naruto. Padahal dalam benaknya, Naruto itu seorang pria dewasa yang punya karisma tinggi, ia bahkan disegani oleh oara Mahasiswanya.

Tapi saat Maki bersamanya, sikap Naruto berubah drastis, dia menjadi seorang yang kurang peka, serta beberapa kali melontarkan guyonan yang tak biasa.

Tak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

Di saat Maki melamun, tiba-tiba ada yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Ia sungguh terkejut saat itu juga. Maki juga merasakan hembusan napas dari belakang. "Si-siapa kau!?"

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?"

"...kau dosen tak peka pada pacarnya sendiri."

"Ih, kejam!"

Naruto langsung menarik kedua tangannya, ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak merah.

Maki menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada dirinya. Senyuman itu yang membuat Maki jatuh cinta pada Sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu."

Maki melebarkan kedua matanya, ia menatap sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Kak..."

"Hmm? Mungkin kau akan suka dengan hadiah ini," ujar Naruto sembari memberikan kotak merah itu pada Maki.

Maki pun membukanya secara perlahan, ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin bermatakan berlian di sana. Kedua pipinya merona, saat tau ada sebuah cincin serta kalung di sana. "Ini... benar-benar Cincin?"

"Iya, ini hanya cincin emas putih biasa...mungkin sebagai tanda aku melamarmu secara tak langsung."

Maki langsung menarik kerah kemeja Naruto, ia mencium bibir lelaki itu dengan lembut sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasihnya. Maki kemudian menarik bibirnya dari Naruto. "Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, mantap-mantap ke hotel yuk."

"KAK!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hai cewek, ikut aku dong."

Maki manatap datar Kakak sepupunya yang merangkap sebagai dosennya. Sungguh, ia ingin melempar tas yang dibawanya pada Naruto saat itu juga. "Bisa hentikan itu? Aku sedikit risih."

"Ayolah Maki, aku kan hanya bercanda saja," Naruto tertawa hambar saat Maki tak menanggapi candaannya itu.

Maki tak mau membalas perkataan Naruto, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku kantin.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam, senyumnya tak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian tangannya bergerak di dalam saku celananya.

Langkah kaki Maki terhenti, wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekarang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Hentikan!" Seru Maki seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak dalam saku celananya, membuat Maki kembali menghentikan Langkahnya.

"Oi, Kak!" Maki langsung berlari mendekati Naruto. Ia memukul kepala pirang itu dengan buku yang dibawanya. "Cepat, hentikan!"

"O-oke, oke." Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak.

Maki menghela napasnya lega. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar menyalakannya." Ujar Maki kesal akan kelakuan Naruto barusan.

Namun, Naruto kembali merogoh sakunya, Maki memekik kecil dan membuatnya jatuh tepat di pelukan Naruto. "Aduh sayang, jika kau ingin dipeluk, bilang saja."

Wajah Maki merona hebat, ia langsung mencubit pinggang Naruto. "He-hentikan!"

Tetapi, Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Maki, ia malah mengeratkan pelukan itu pada Maki, kemudian mulai menciumi rambut indah milik gadis itu. "Maki, rambutmu wangi." Lelaki itu menyesap aroma strawberry dari sana.

"..." Maki tak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Gadis itu terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar menatap pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Nanti tak ada jadwal kan?"

"Ta-tak ada, memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto mendorong Maki pelan, ia menatap wajah merona gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum. Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mencubit pipi merah itu. "Aku ingin dirimu nanti malam, Maki."

"E-eh!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apartemen Naruto**

Maki meletakkan barang belanjaan di dapur apartemen itu, dia menghela napas lega karena bisa pulang lebih awal dari Jadwal seharusnya. Gadis itu pun melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya, bulir keringat terlihat di kulit putih yang dibalut dengan kaos merah tanpa lengan itu.

Para lelaki akan tergila-gila akan tubuh seksi itu.

Maki kemudian melepas celana panjangnya dan ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Maki sendiri sudah terbiasa akan ia yang memakai celana dalam saja di dalam rumah ataupun apartemen.

Ngomong-ngomong Maki ada di apartemen milik Naruto.

Kedua Iris ungu miliknya melotot seketika saat tau ia berada di apartemen milik siapa. "Oh, sial. Dia tak akan membiarkanku keluar kalau datang."

"Hai nona, apa kau sendirian?"

Bencana datang.

Maki menoleh, ia memutar bola matanya bosan saat Naruto baru saja masuk ke apartemennya. "Jadi... Bagaimana bisa kau pulang cepat?" Tanya Maki sedikit kesal akan kedatangan lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku hanya mempercepat pekerjaan saja kok."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin tubuhku."

Naruto tertawa hambar saat Maki menyudutkannya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto yang menggaruk tengkuknya. Maki menghela napasnya, ia kemudian beranjak ke kipas di sudut ruangan, lalu menyalakannya.

"Kalau kau ingin Ramen, aku sudah membelikannya," ujar Maki malas, ia sekarang duduk tepat di depan sebuah kipas angin.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tergoda dengan bahu putih Maki, leher putih Maki, dan yang paling ia sukai. Kedua gundukan milik Maki.

Dasar Naruto bejat.

Lelaki pirang itu pun berjalan mengendap-endap, kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk menangkap sesuatu. Naruto pun langsung menangkap kedua gundukan milik Maki, membuat sang empunya terkejut setengah mati.

"Kak, Lepas...uhh..."

Naruto tak menjawab, salah satu tangannya turun dan masuk ke dalam celana dalam Maki. Dia sendiri mulai menciumi leher putih milik kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh, Naru..."

Ciuman Naruto mulai naik, ia menciumi pipi putih Maki, lalu beranjak ke telinga Maki. Ia menggigit kecil daun telinga Maki.

"Kyah,...lakukan saja...uhh...kaak..." Gumam Maki yang pasrah.

"As you wish, princess."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako.**

**..**

**.**

**Mampus.**

**..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lanjut!**

Maki meremas tangan nakal milik Naruto, dia mencoba menarik tangan itu dari celana dalam miliknya. Maki sendiri merasa kalau dirinya sudah basah, dibagian bawah. Naruto sangat pintar merangsang dirinya.

"Kakak..." Gumam Maki yang tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, ia merasa sedikit malu kala di rangsang oleh lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto pun menarik tangannya, ia tersenyum karena di jemari miliknya ada cairan yang menempel. "Mahakarya ku sungguh indah," ujar Naruto yang mengarahkan jari-jari itu ke mulut Maki, lelaki itu memasukkan jari-jari itu ke dalam mulut Maki.

Naruto tersenyum saat Maki mulai menjilati jarinya, dia sendiri kembali menciumi leher putih milik gadis itu, menyesapi aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Maki. Ciuman tersebut mulai naik, hingga sampai di telinga Maki. Naruto kembali menggigit kecil daun telinga Maki.

Jemari Naruto berhenti mengeksplorasi mulut Maki, kedua tangan itu mulai turun ke payudsra Maki yang masih dilapisi oleh kaos tanpa lengan itu. Naruto meremasnya lembut, sesekali mencubit ujung dada Maki.

Naruto merasakan betapa empuknya dada milik Maki. "Aku sudah melamarmu tepat di depan orang tuamu, mungkin aku akan mengambil selembar kertas dari kantor catatan sipil untuk meresmikan status suami-istri kita."

Maki menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia terlalu malu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik, sayang," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Maki. Naruto pun mengubah posisi Maki menjadi berada tepat di depannya, ia bisa melihat wajah merah pekat Maki. Lelaki itu sangat ingin memakan gadis merah itu. "Kau memang buah tomat, dan aku ingin memakan buah itu," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mencium bibir Maki dengan mesra.

Kedua insan itu memenjamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman tersebut, terkadang Naruto menyesap bibir bawah Maki, ia seolah merasakan Strawberry yang menempel di bibir Maki.

Lelaki itu menarik ciumannya. Ia menatap Maki yang sedang mengambil napas. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai buah tomat. Mungkin itu lebih enak daripada buah Jeruk yang bisa kumakan," ujar Naruto, ia mengeratkan pelukan itu sehingga kedua bagian sensitif mereka bersentuhan. "Well, bolehkah aku memiliki tubuhmu-seluruh bagian tubuhmu, termasuk benda yang ada di dalam sana?" Naruto menunjuk tepat di tengah dada Maki.

Maki sendiri menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, dahinya menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Kak, kau boleh mengambil semuanya dariku. Karena memang semuanya adalah milikmu. Semuanya."

Naruto tertawa, dan kembali mencium Maki.

_'Terima kasih.'_

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**


	8. Chapter 8

Maki menatap bosan para Mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di taman kampus, gadis tersebut terlihat menunggu seseorang untuk datang dan menemui dirinya.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, ia agak bosan jikalau harus menunggu.

"Maki!"

Tetapi sosok yang sangat ditunggu itu masih belum muncul, dan digantikan sosok lain yang muncul di hadapannya. Sosok pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik. Maki menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap orang tersebut.

Ia adalah teman sekelas Maki waktu SMA. "Oh, Kiba Inuzuka? Lama tak jumpa," ujar Maki basa basi, sebenarnya Maki tak suka akan kedatangan pemuda pecinta anjing itu, tetapi ia harus menjaga imagenya pada yang lain.

"Wah, sudah lama tak bertemu, dan kau semakin seksi saja Maki."

Maki memaksakan senyumannya saat Kiba mengomentari dirinya, ia sedikit risih saat Kiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita dulu kan? Waktu SMA?"

"Janji mana? Aku tak ingat sama sekali."

Kiba sedikit mendecih kesal karena Maki melupakan sebuah janji. "Janji setelah kita lulus."

"Aku tak merasa memberikan sebuah janji padamu, Kiba."

Kiba tak kehilangan akal, ia mencoba untuk merangkul bahu Maki. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin melamarmu setelah lulus SMA, aku sendiri memberikanmu sebuah janji untuk menikah denganku."

Maki semakin risih akan tingkah Kiba, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu. "Aku tak merasa memberikan janji padamu, dan asal kau tahu kalau aku-"

"Maki, maafkan aku yang terlambat datang...siapa dia?"

"Naruto-nii!" Maki langsung melepas rangkulan Kiba, dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke Naruto, gadis itu kemudian mencium pipi Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Oh, dia temanku saat SMA."

Kiba sedikit terperangah saat melihat adegan tersebut, dia tak menyangka kalau ada sosok lelaki seperti Naruto datang dan dengan gampangnya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Maki. "Jadi kau teman Maki? Salam kenal, aku Tunangan Maki. Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kiba.

Kiba sendiri sedikit kikuk akan uluran tangan Naruto, ia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari lelaki yang menjadi tunangan Maki itu. Hey, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan sosok pria yang mempunya kharisma seperti Naruto? "U-um, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal." Kiba menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ohh, adik dari Inuzuka Hana? Aku kenal dengan Dokter Hewan itu, dia pernah menjadi Mahasiswi ku saat itu."

Kiba semaki berkeringat dingin setelah tahu jika Naruto mengenal kakak perempuannya. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan pergi, karena ada sedikit urusan, sampai jumpa." Kiba langsung pergi meninggalkan pasarangan itu.

Maki menatap datar kepergian teman SMA-nya itu. "Huh, aku tak sudi jika menikah dengan dia."

"Playboy?"

"Iya, aku benci pria seperti dia." Maki tak sadar jika jemari lentiknya sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto, ia juga tak sadar jika dirinya sedang meremas tangan lebar Naruto.

"Hey, sudah jangan marah begitu."

"Tapi kak..."

"Dia sudah pergi, lagipula apa kau akan terus menggandeng tanganku?"

Maki kemudian menoleh ke tangan kirinya yang saat ini meremas tangan lebar Naruto. Gadis itu merona seketika, lalu menarik tangannya dari Naruto. "A-aku tak mau berdekatan denganmu!"

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Maki.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimino Sakurako**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maki terus menatap bosan orang yang tengah menerangkan sesuatu di depan, dia benar-benar bosan kali ini. Dia tak tahu jika hari ini akan ada kelas, serta dosen yang mengajarnya adalah Naruto. Tunangannya sendiri.

Well, tak masalah bagi Maki jika Naruto yang mengajar, dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya jikalau ia bertamu di apartemen Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia dilempar sebuah kapur oleh Dosennya, Maki mengaduh sakit setelah kepalanya ditimpuk oleh kapur. "Nishikino, bisakah anda memperhatikan?"

"Ti-Iya, bisa. Maafkan aku."

Maki menatap kesal kelakuan Naruto barusan, ia ingin membuat perhitungan pada tunangannya itu setelah kelas ini selesai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kelas selesai. Maki menunggu hingga semua Mahasiswa keluar dari kelas, dan meninggalkan dirinya serta Dosen pirang itu.

"Jadi..."

"Baka!"

"A-apa?!"

Maki beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedikit tertegun. Tangan putih itu menarik kerah baju Naruto, lalu mencium bibir pria itu dengan mesra.

Maki menarik bibirnya, wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat merona jika Naruto melihat. "Be-bebaskan aku dari kelasmu besok, dan a-aku akan memberikan lebih!"

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Maki. "Kau...kau memberikan tubuhmu pada lelaki sepertiku!?"

"Kita berdua sudah bertunangan bodoh."

"Ah, iya, aku lupa." Pria itu langsung ditimpuk oleh Maki dengan sebuah penghapus papan tulis. "Sakit Maki."

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan status kita sebagai Tunangan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, ia kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu memeluk pinggul Maki, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Maki. "Sepertinya gara-gara kita sering berhubungan, jadi aku agak lupa dengan status kita."

Rona merah menyeruak memenuhi kedua pipi Maki. "Ba-baka." Gadis itu kembali mencium pria itu dengan mesra.

**..**

**.**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**...**

**Welp, agak frustasi karena Reward Sifas belum bisa di ambil.**


End file.
